The present invention relates to a rapidly assembled and disassembled connecting device.
A considerable number of applications exist in many fields where it is necessary to employ a device for connecting two elements which permits a rapid assembly and disassembly of these elements, for example for the assembly of parts of furniture which can be disassembled, the construction of frameworks, shelves or the like, in the field of taps and pipe fittings, sport equipment, for example wind-surf boards for mounting the mast, and generally whenever two rigid elements must be capable of being assembled and separated instantaneously without tools, with the assembly having a relatively great resistance to tensile forces.